Substitute Creature
"Substitute Creature" is the second segment of the 10th episode of season one. Synopsis In Jimmy's lab, Jimmy's finished cloning a 64,000,000-year-old piece of spinach stuck between a museum dinosaur's teeth. He shows off over him being a good genius to clone this magnificent specimen. He monitors his show-off ratio to keep Cindy from calling him a know-it-all. It overloads after he explains that it's hard to be a know-it-all when do actually know it all. Judy then calls Jimmy for breakfast. He misses out and rushes to school with his spinach in time for his botany project. For breakfast, Hugh gets toast, but not toasted. He complains of the toasters he's bought and how Jimmy always converts them into something else (such as, window washer, newspaper deliver, and face decorator). At school, Sheen, for his botany project, brings a boxing glove glued to a fern which he describes as, "The rare Punching Plant of Melborn 9." Libby brings plants sensitive to musical stimuli. One got 2 hours of classic R&B, while the other got 2 hours of yodeling to the oldies. At Jimmy's house, Hugh spots an ad for a toaster convention at the convention center. He begs Judy to go and says okay. Judy does her face with the face decorating toaster and looks like a clown. Back at school, Cindy brings her plant. It is a large, pink, overwatered plant that the kids in the classroom seem to love besides Jimmy's piece of spinach who has just arrived. Jimmy digs through his locker for his DNA accelerator to make his spinach more impressing. During the botany project presentations, Ms. Fowl describes Cindy's flower during her presentation sweet and beautiful and Jimmy's spinach, who is sitting, smelly and unexciting (Cindy then sticks her tongue out at Jimmy). Then, Jimmy uses his accelerator to enhance the spinach's DNA by 350 million years. Jimmy's turn to present his spinach comes up. While he presents to the bored class, three surging purple seeds from the spinach (which bloomed) shoot into Ms. Fowl's mouth. She wakes up like a plant monster and grows so her head reaches the ceiling. This scares the class who run away. Cindy finds Carl and Sheen in the men's bathroom looking for Jimmy. Carl and Sheen don't know until Cindy leaves. Jimmy is hiding in a bathroom stall. Out of the bathroom, Ms. Fowl left a huge hole in the school. Jimmy calls Goddard for a screwdriver and his special CD of town-saving music. In downtown Retroville, Ms. Fowl is over 100 feet tall and is crushing buildings and automobiles. She heads towards the convention center where the toaster convention is being held and takes off the ceiling which is shaped like 1/2 a basketball. At a military base, Ernest Abercrombie orders jets to be sent to Retroville to stop Ms. Fowl. Abercrombie is in one of them and gets caught by Ms. Fowl who says, "Is that you, Ernest Abercrombie? Where is your homework? It's 28 years overdue!" Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen arrive at the scene, and Jimmy calls General Abercrombie to hold his fire in order to shrink Ms. Fowl. Goddard comes back with the CD and screwdriver. Jimmy's mom and dad scram from the scene and watch from the parking lot where the boys are. Hugh's holding a new toaster. Jimmy finds out the DNA accelerator's battery is low (low enough to not hit Ms. Fowl). So Jimmy jetpacks to Ms. Fowl (with the town-saving music on) with the accelerator and starts shooting at her, and the rays barely hit Ms. Fowl. Jimmy gets an idea of using Hugh's new toaster to "toast" the accelerator into Ms. Fowl's mouth. Hugh doesn't want to let go of the toaster, but Goddard retrieves it, and he sends it to Jimmy. Jimmy "toasts" the accelerator into Ms. Fowl's mouth and it finally works. Ms. Fowl shrinks and loses all of her spinach. The crowd cheers for Jimmy and Cindy proves (while holding three seeds) that the seeds were responsible for the mess. Carl thinks the seeds are lunch and eats them accidentally. He grows large, and forms spinach. He doesn't get all ravenous like Ms. Fowl. Jimmy leaves while Sheen, Cindy, Libby and Nick confuse Jimmy's order to get the accelerator out of Ms. Fowl's stomach, but Sheen thinks that he needed to. Then the town-saving music appears, Sheen, Cindy, Nick and Libby leave while Carl dances to the music . Trivia * The giant green Ms. Fowl monster is similar to Godzilla. She is about 100 feet tall, about the same height as Godzilla 1954; but she looked about 100 meters tall, because she's taller than the skyscrapers in downtown Retroville and also the height of the Heisei Godzilla from 1990's Japanese Godzilla films. Her destruction is a parody of the Godzilla films and other Japanese giant monster films. * The Retroville Convention Center is home to the Retroville Razors, the town's professional basketball team. The name is probably a reference to the Los Angeles Clippers. 'Goof' * When Jimmy says "Oh, who asked you anyway?", the captions display the w'' after the ''ho, instead of before it, as in "Oh, how asked you anyway?", which means, "Oh, how did you ask anyway?", which is different from what Jimmy said. Quotes :Jimmy: Well, it's not my fault my plant mutated a seed pod launcher for trans-species propagation! Nobody could've predicted that! :Sheen: Or pronounced it. :Carl: Yeah, well it's lunch time, I gotta go. :Sheen: (sniffs the air, then looks at Jimmy's plant weirdly) Hey, no offense, Jimmy, but does your plant smell like a (clears throat) dead rat? :Jimmy: It's 64 million-year-old spinach! What's it supposed to smell like, perfume? :Jimmy: (hurriedly and nervous) I can fix him! I just need to get another toaster! :Cindy: (disbelieving) Uh-huh. :Jimmy: And you guys need to, uh, get that DNA Ray out of Miss Fowl's stomach; good luck, see ya, bye! :Libby: We have to what? :Sheen: You heard him. We have to make our teacher toss the lunch monkey. We need a bucket, an umbrella, and whatever they were serving for lunch in the cafeteria on Thursday! Goddard, hit it! :(Goddard plays town saving music) 110b Category:Season 1